From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Wedding Disaster
From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess is the second volume of the middle grade series sequel to the Princess Diaries Series by Meg Cabot. It was released in 2016. Book Description Olivia Grace Clarisse Mignonette Harrison still finds it hard to believe that she is a real live PRINCESS OF GENOVIA who gets to live in an actual palace with a loving family, two fabulous poodles, and her very own pony! Of course, things aren't going exactly like she imagined. Being a princess is way more complicated than she expected. Fortunately, Grandmère is always happy to help with princess lessons, but her half sister, Mia, is so busy ruling the country, she barely has time for her own WEDDING; the palace is overrun with guests and caterers and princes and extended family - including her snobby new cousin, Luisa (who is fast becoming the bane of Olivia's existence); and in the middle of all this, Olivia has to start attending the Royal Genovian Academy! With so many things going on , can Olivia keep this royal wedding from becoming a royal disaster? Timeline Begins on Saturday, June 13, 2015 and concludes on Sunday, June 21. Plot Summary Nishi texts Olivia but suspects she might be mad at her as she hasn't been texting back. Olivia has been busy settling in to her new home in Genovia and helping to prepare for her sister Mia's wedding. Olivia texts Nishi back to assure her she is not mad at her but Nishi tells her she isn't sure how much time they will even have together as Olivia starts school soon, which confuses Olivia as she hasn't heard anything about her having to start school. Mia and Grandmère argue about Mia's wedding colors over breakfast in the garden, which is currently infested with iguanas, but Grandmère becomes upset when she realizes Olivia is texting at the table. Olivia asks them if it is true that she is going to have to start school but Mia tells her that it is as unfortunately the Royal Genovian Academy was going to terminate her enrollment if she didn't start, even though the school year is over in one week. Mia tries to convince her that it will be great, and helpful as the wedding approaches, and that Rocky will be starting school with her. Mia tells Olivia that her cousin Luisa, who she met at a bridesmaid dress fitting, also attends R.G.A., though this does not assuage Olivia's feelings as Luisa mocked her when they first met after Olivia pronounced ciao as "kee-yow." Luisa spent the rest of the fitting talking about her crush, Prince Khalil. Mia asks Olivia if she is worried about starting school, but Olivia lies to her and tells her she is sure everything will be great. Mia warns Olivia to watch out for people who might only want to be friends with her because she is a princess. Olivia is nervous going to bed before her first day and asks Phillipe if he thinks she will make any friends. Phillipe tells her she will make so many friends they won't even fit in the palace. Mia rides in the limo with Olivia to R.G.A., even though it is next door to the palace, and they are greeted by Madame Alain while the school band plays the Genovian anthem. Helen, Phillipe, and Rocky arrive separately as Rocky threw a fit before school about having to wear a uniform and Madame Alain and Mia go to help them transition Rocky to his new school. Olivia learns that R.G.A. plans on performing a traditional Genovian folk dance to All Roads Lead to Genovia the day before Mia and Michael's wedding at the school, in full traditional dress. Olivia is concerned as she knows that Mia and Michael's schedule is tight before the wedding and they may not have time. Olivia advises Madame Alain to check that they are coming, but Madame Alain assures her they are as she already cleared it with Phillipe. Olivia is very clearly the worst dancer in the class and is assigned to dance with Prince Gunther who flexes his arms and cuts off the circulation to her hands while they dance. He also picks his nose and flicks his boogers, has green hair from swimming in too much chlorine (while bragging about how good of a swimmer he is), makes fart noises with his mouth, and only wears shower shoes with socks. Olivia is given the desk between Luisa and Khalil, which she is certain will cause trouble. Prince Khalil is interested in herpetology and spends most of his breaks during class reading about snakes. Olivia tells the girls in her class about Gunther flexing his arm while they dance which all of them find gross. They begin calling Gunther "the Flexer" while Gunther spends his down time in class drawing pictures of Madame Alain with a big butt. Luisa and Olivia argue over whether Rocky belongs at R.G.A. - Luisa thinks he does not, as he is not royal, but Olivia insists he has every right to be there. When Olivia gets home she asks Phillipe if he agreed to scheduling Mia and Michael's visit to the school and Phillipe confirms that he did. Olivia volunteers to go and talk to Rocky after his bad day at school, which Helen appreciates. Olivia tells Rocky she knows he's upset about the folk dance and Rocky tells her he doesn't want to wear lederhosen, he just wants to run away to the moon. Olivia agrees to run away to the moon with him for a little bit if he will help her practice the dance because come back and face their problems eventually. The family is all pleased with Olivia for helping Rocky after his difficult day. Olivia and Nishi text and Olivia complains about her day which upsets Nishi as Olivia is complaining about her incredible life being a princess so Nishi calls her Princessy. At lunch the next day, where R.G.A. assigns seats so the students don't form cliques, Queen Amina compliments Olivia on her drawing ability and shows her kangaroo drawing to the rest of the table. Kahlil sees that the back of the drawing has another drawing of an iguana on it and asks Olivia about it. Khalil tells Olivia that iguanas are endangered but Olivia tells him that the palace is swarming with them, even though they aren't native to the area. Luisa tries to talk about her designer clothing for the wedding reception and kicks Olivia to get her to stop talking about lizards, but Queen Amina tells Luisa that she is interested in what Olivia is saying. Back at the palace, the staff panics when 550 people R.S.V.P. to only 500 invitations, but Lilly suggests putting extra tables and chairs out in the garden so guests can mingle which horrifies Grandmère as the garden is still full of iguanas. Mia's friends are divided over Tina and Boris's break up and the possibility that Boris' stage will collapse as he performs at the reception but none of them will tells Tina or Mia about the problems with the stage. Additionally, Snowball keeps stealing food out of the kitchen which upsets the staff. When Olivia gets to school the next day there is a note on her desk which Marguerite jokes is a love note but is actually a drawing of Olivia with a big butt saying “Hi I’m the princess of Genovia, my sister is getting married and I think I’m so great, but I can’t dance and I look stupid and I smell. Hahaha kee-yow lol!” Everyone believes that Prince Gunther made the drawing but Olivia knows that only Luisa says kee-yow. Gunther is sent to the office to potentially be expelled, as this is his third strike. Olivia asks Luisa why she made the drawing and Luisa tells her she did it so that Olivia wouldn't have to dance with Gunther. Olivia asks to be excused and goes to the office to explain. Madame Alain does not believe that Gunther did not make the drawing as he has a history so Olivia lies and tells her she made the drawing so she could fit in better. Gunther thanks Olivia and begins showing off his "guns" but Olivia tells him he is being braggy and hurts her hand when he flexes while they are dancing. Gunther apologizes and calls Olivia his girlfriend, even though she insists she is not. They return to class and dance and Gunther is very dainty, which Luisa notices and realizes he likes Olivia. Luisa makes fun of Olivia, but Princess Komiko tells Olivia that Luisa used to be nice until her parents got divorced in second grade and since then Luisa has been mean. After school, Olivia helps the electricians to hang up lights in the garden for the wedding reception. Khalil shows up and tells Olivia that he thinks it's nice she covered for Gunther but he knows she didn't make the drawing and asks her who did. Olivia doesn't answer him but asks him about the cage he is holding. Khalil tells Olivia that he works with the Genovian Herpetology Rescue Society and he told them about the iguanas so they are there to set humane traps so they can relocate them. Khalil tells Olivia that he really wants to be a herpetologist when he grows up but knows he can't as he will have to be a prince, but Olivia gives him hope that maybe he can do both - like Gunther is going to be a competitive swimmer. By the next morning every trap has an iguana captured in it. At school, Gunther is now wearing a proper uniform and has given himself a mini-makeover, which everyone notices. He bows for Olivia and helps her in her chair and tells her he changed his look for her. Olivia reminds Gunther that they are just friends, but Gunther tells her that his parents would like for her to come and visit over the summer. Serena comes in with Olivia's phone to tell her that Nishi has arrived at the airport. Olivia texts Mia and Mia gives her the day off to welcome her guest, but is upset that Madame Alain wants her back at school the next day as they have a busy schedule. Olivia tells Mia that she has to be back at school at least form 11-12 and that Mia and Michael need to come too because there is something very special happening and even though Mia did not have it on her schedule she agrees to rearrange for something that is important to Olivia. Olivia spends the day showing Nishi the palace, even disguising themselves to take a tour, and partake in all the activities the palace offers, including swimming, riding Chrissy, eating pastries, and joining in for a bit of Mia's bachelorette party. Mia and Michael are late to the school performance the next day due to the crazy media circus surrounding everything. Everyone thinks Rocky looks cute in his lederhosen and wants a selfie with him which upsets Luisa as Rocky isn't royal. Marguerite and Victorine both think that Gunther looks hot in lederhosen. He still wants Olivia to come and visit him over the summer but Olivia suggests they write letters instead. Mia and Michael love the performance and invite the R.G.A. to come and perform it at their wedding reception. They find the performance to be the funniest thing they have ever seen and laugh so hard they cry. The girls spend all day getting ready for the wedding and Gunther texts Olivia that he has a surprise for her. Luisa spends the rehearsal goofing off until Grandmère tells her she can either behave or not be in the wedding, which upsets Luisa rather than causing her to apologize. Khalil introduces himself to Nishi and tells Olivia that almost all of the iguanas have been rounded up. Nishi is excited she has met a real prince but Luisa become angry and asks Olivia what she was talking to Khalil about. Olivia tells Luisa that he was helping her with the iguanas and doesn't like her, but Luisa becomes irate and tells Olivia that Khalil would never like her. She calls her a poor excuse for a princess with her curly hair and glasses and inability to dance or speak proper Italian. Olivia tells her that she and Khalil are just friends and he only came over a few times but Luisa asks why it was a secret and calls Olivia a backstabber and a boyfriend stealer. Olivia goes to Grandmère's room and tells her everything about Luisa and Khalil and "kee-yow" but Grandmère suggests that Luisa is insecure and Olivia should help guide her. They go to the rehearsal dinner and Olivia sits next to Ruth Moscovitz who is funny and makes her laugh, even though Luisa keeps sending her death glares. Olivia has a nightmare that night that Snowball gets muddy paws and ruins her bridesmaid dress and she embarrasses the whole country on TV. In the morning Chef Bernard is upset as someone has stolen the top layer of the cake. He believes it was Snowball, but Olivia thinks it was Luisa as Snowball was in her room all night and wouldn't have been able to just remove the top layer of a cake. The girls get ready for the ceremony and have their purple dresses, as Olivia and Grandmère arranged to have Sebastiano dye all the dresses in secret. Nishi creates a list of ways to get revenge on Luisa for stealing the cake but Olivia finds them all too mean. Nishi tells Olivia that she thinks Luisa is mad at her because Khalil likes her and goes to get help getting revenge from Rocky. Olivia rushes to stop her but they discover that Rocky was the one that stole and ate the top of the cake. The bridal party, minus Michael, the groomsmen and Prime Minister Dupris, gather in the main hall. Rocky confesses that he stole the top layer of the cake, which confuses Mia as no one has been telling her about any of the hiccups with the wedding. Mia laughs when she realizes that all the bridesmaids dresses have been changed which alarms Ling Su Wong who thinks that Mia has finally lost it. Olivia tells Luisa that she doesn't want to fight but Luisa just rolls her eyes. Nishi becomes concerned that she can't be in the wedding because she is worried she will mess up, but Olivia comforts her and convinces her to join. The wedding goes off without a hitch, with both Ruth and Helen crying at their kids getting married. Michael picks Mia up when they kiss and almost loses his crown (but Boris catches it). After the ceremony they all go on a long parade around Genovia and take photos, where Khalil tells Olivia that she looks nice. Francesca gives Olivia and Nisha bridesmaids gifts from Mia - a sequin swimsuit with a detachable skirt - which they change into to go to the reception. Luisa refuses to dance at the reception, calling everyone who does immature. Olivia tries to bring her food to make her less grumpy but Luisa insults Olivia and Nishi's dresses. Prince Gunther shows up late but with his hair returned to it's natural color, having spent all day getting the chlorine out of it. Luisa thinks Gunther looks amazing and he compliments her designer dress, as he is wearing a tux by the same designer and his mother used to model from him. Luisa and Gunther begin to talk animatedly, which makes Olivia happy. Khalil comes to get Olivia and show her that they caught one more iguana, but Olivia realizes it is Carlos, the baby iguana that was living outside her window. Olivia tells Khalil that Carlos can stay in the garden and Khalil is impressed that he has met a girl - a princess - that likes iguanas. Khalil offers to show Olivia how to take care of Carlos and asks her to dance with him, which they do while fireworks go off celebrating her sister's wedding. Continuity Though Rocky is presumed to have been born May 11, 2004 his birthday is off in Royal Wedding: A Princess Diaries Novel, and he is said to 9-almost-10 with his birthday that Sunday, putting his birthday May 10, 2005. In this book he is said to still be nine, moving his birthday back another year to May 2006.Category:Middle School